This invention relates to an electronic component coated with an ultraviolet radiation-curable coating that is humidity- and salt-water resistant.
Electronic components are being used in environments where they have not been used before. Components used in elecronic ignition systems must withstand not only elevated temperatures from automotive engines but also thermal shock from salt water sprays. Salt water spray from roads that have been salted to melt ice is particularly hard on these components. Exposure to sub-zero ambient temperatures is not uncommon.
Coatings are needed to protect the components from these environments. At the same time, manufacturers are looking for means to reduce their energy usage. Ultraviolet-curable systems are being studied as a solution to these problems.